Hogyan Ne Rendezzünk Bulit
by lulukukuku
Summary: Egy történet Activityről, vetkőzős játékokról, és a remény elvesztéséről. / "6/9 még egyszer elolvasnám" - a bátyám, 16 éves / "Mély" - valamelyik csöves az út széléről, 53 éves / "Ennél jobbat még sose olvastam" - Kiss Pista Jóska, 2 hónapos / Sonamy, Shadamy, Silvaze, Shadaze, Shadouge / nemi erőszak, vér, bél, stb. / Remek szórakozás az egész családnak! (6-os karika lol)
1. Furcsa játékok

Sonic és barátai a havonta megrendezett pizsibulijukat tartották Tails házában, így a játékokat is a róka szervezte.

\- Rendben, ha jól látom, négy lány és velem együtt négy fiú van. Felírtam minden lány nevét egy cetlire, és beraktam ebbe a kalapba. Minden fiú húz egyet, és azzal lesz együtt a csapatjátékok alatt.

Először Silver húzott, utána Shadow, őt követően Sonic, végül Tails.

\- Rouge... - mondta Silver kicsit csüggedten.

\- Nézz rá a többi lányra, haver. Te jártál a legjobban. - mondta Shadow durcásan, akinek Cream jutott.

\- Én Blaze-t húztam. - mondta elégedetten Tails.

\- Akkor Sonic húzott engem! - kiált fel Amy nagy örömmel, és megölelte a kék sünt, aki zavarában nyomban el is lökte magától a lányt.

\- Rendben, akkor megvannak a párok. Activityzzünk!

Az idő lassan telt, a játékokat mindenki unta. Tails még csak 8 éves volt, Cream pedig 6, így a többiek hiába akartak, nem javasolhattak kicsit "izgalmasabb" játékokat. Végül mégiscsak eljött a lefekvés ideje. A lányok a vendégszobába, a fiúk Tails szobájába húzódtak. Már vagy egy órája mindenki lefeküdt, amikor halkan kopognak a fiúk ajtaján. Silver feláll kinyitni. Rouge van a túloldalon.

\- Tails alszik már? - kérdezi suttogva.

\- Aha. Mint a tej.

\- Szuper. Cream is. Nem megyünk a nappaliba, és játszunk normális játékokat a kicsik nélkül? Keltsd fel a többieket. Blaze és Amy már a nappaliban várnak

\- Tails-en kívül mindenki más ébren van. - nevetett Silver - Nekünk kicsit korai lefeküdni este 8-kor.

Levonultak a nappaliba, ami kicsit nehéz volt, mivel nem kapcsolhattak villanyt. Körbeültek a szőnyegen.

\- Rendben, mivel én vagyok a legidősebb a 18 életévemmel, én fogom vezetni a játékokat. - mondta a denevér.

\- Shadow idősebb... - nevetett Sonic - 50 felett van. Tényleg, neki még szabad játszania? Nehogy ne bírják a csontjai, vagy valami...

\- Csak azért nem verlek meg, mert olyan hangosan sikítanál fájdalmadban, hogy felébrednének a többiek. - morogta Shadow.

\- Tényleg, a te párod most alszik. Akkor Blaze-el leszel. Na, az első játék legyen az, hogy a párok kihívásokat indítanak a többieknek. Ha valamelyik csapat nem meri megcsinálni, akkor az ott lévő lány leveszi valamelyik ruháját. A fiúk döntenek, hogy elvállalják-e a feladatot, vagy sem. Egy órát játszunk, akin több ruha marad a végére, az nyer.

\- Ez nem fair! A lányok szívnak, ha a fiúk gyávák? - szólal fel Blaze zavartan.

\- Nekem sem tetszik ez... mondja a rózsaszín sün.

\- Fiúk, nektek tetszik a játék? - kérdezi Rouge. A sünik persze határozottan bólogatnak, arcukon széles mosoly. - Bocs lányok, le vagytok szavazva. Kezdünk mi Silver-rel. Shadow! Nyelves csók Blaze-zel! - Silver-nek kikerekedtek a szemei, kicsit zavarta a gondolat, hogy élete választottja valaki mással fog csókolózni a saját szeme láttára.

\- Sima ügy. - mondta Shadow, közelebb húzta Blaze-t, és átölelte. először csak megharapdálta a cica ajkait, majd nyelvét lassan betolta a szájába. Blaze egyre hangosabban nyögött. Shadow nyelvét most a fogak simogatásának szentelte. Blaze már próbálta saját nyelvével kitolni a sünét szájából, de mivel ez nem használt, ráharapott. Shadow felnyögött, és elkapta a fejét.

\- Blaze, ez így nem volt elég. Vedd le a blúzod.

\- Mi? Miért?! Nyelves csók volt. Különben most nem fájna neki.

\- De nem mondtuk Silver-rel, hogy elég.

\- Szemétség, nem is mondtad, hogy megadott ideig kell csináljuk!

\- Azt hittem ez magától értetődő. - Blaze morgott magában, de végül beadta a derekát és (Silver nagy örömére) levette a blúzát, ám a kicsi melleket még eltakarta egy melltartó.

\- Ne már, éjszakára nem veszed le? - kérdezte csalódottan Sonic.

\- De, csak mivel Amy-vel sejtettük, hogy valami ilyesféle játék lesz, visszavettük. - nevetett. - Most mi jövünk. Shadow, mondj te valamit.

\- Rendben. Sonic. Nyúlj be Amy pólója alá, és - ezek szerint - a cicifix alá, és piszkáld Amy mellbimbóját.

Sonic elborzadt a feladatot hallván. Amy hasonlóképpen, arra gondolt, "mi lesz, ha túl kicsinek találja?", hiszen csak A-kosarat hord. Egymásra néztek, hátha valamelyik ad valami jelet, miszerint fogadják-e el a kihívást, vagy sem. De mindkettő riadtan meredt a másik szemébe. "Essünk túl rajta..." gondolta magában a kék sün, nagyot nyelt, és kezével Amy felé közelített. A lány riadtan nézte a kar közeledtét, de nem mert mondani semmit. Sonic lassan bedugta kezét a póló alá, majd megsimogatta Amy hasát. A sün az érintéstől röviden felsikított és szorosan becsukta a szemét. Sonic benyúlt a melltartó alá, kitapogatta a kényes részt, és két ujjával óvatosan megcsípte. Amy felkiáltott, és egyre szaporábban kezdte venni a levegőt.

\- Elég lesz! Abbahagyhatja, nem? - lihegte.

\- Nem nem, még nem. - mosolygott Shadow. - Biztos vagyok benne, hogy élvezed, hisz te hajtogatod mindig, mennyire szeretnéd csinálni Sonic-kal.

\- Járni szeretnék vele! Én ezt nem... Aú! - kiált fel hirtelen, és gyorsabban zihál.

\- Na jó, elég... - mondja Blaze.

Sonic gyorsan kihúzza a kezét, és zavartan elfordul. Amy megkönnyebbülten sóhajt egyet, majd tenyerébe temeti arcát, és halkan sírni kezd. A kék sün átölelte, és halkan odasúgta.

\- Bocsi, nem tudtam, hogy ennyire kellemetlen lesz. Azt hittem inkább ez, mint a vetkőzés...

\- Semmi baj, jól döntöttél, az talán még ennél is kínosabb lett volna. - erőltetett egy állmosolyt az arcára.

\- Na jó, akkor most mi. Fogd meg Silver farkát, Rouge!

\- Passzoljuk! - kiált fel habozás nélkül Silver.

\- Ne már, egy esélyt sem adsz neki?

\- Nem. - rázza a fejét.

\- Jó, akkor leveszem a felsőm... Milyen gyáva... - duzzog halkan Rouge, és nekivetkőzött.

A három fiú ámulattal nézte a hatalmas méretű melleket. Blaze-t nem érdekelte a dolog, de Amy-t nagyon zavarta, hogy még az előbbiek után is Sonic-ot jobban leköti Rouge.

\- Na, akkor mi ugyanezt a feladatot adjuk Shadow-éknak. - Rouge száján gúnyos mosoly húzódott.

\- Hogy fogjam meg azt az undi kis izét? Soha.

\- Nem undi és nem is kicsi! - vágta rá Shadow. - Elfogadjuk.

\- Ne már... - Blaze egy jó ideig habozott, aztán egy hirtelen mozdulattal megragadta Shadow kényes részét. A sün meg sem rezdült az egész alatt. Blaze furcsállta, arra számított, hogy legalább merevedése lesz, de nem. Semmi.

\- Na jó, hagyjátok, ebből úgy sem lesz semmi izgi... - mondta csalódottan a denevér.

\- Amy? Végignyalod Sonic hasát?

\- Igen. - mondta a lány, és erre Sonic is, igaz, bátortalanul, de bólogatni kezdett. Amy megtolta a kék sün vállát, jelezvén, hogy feküdjön hanyatt. A fiú habozott, de végül engedelmeskedett. Amy fölé hajolt, becsukta a szemét és a nyakától indulva haladt lassan lefele. A nyelve nekiment Sonic mellbimbójának, ettől az halkan felnyögött, Amy pedig ijedtében felkapta a fejét, majd újra elindult fentről. Egészen a lágyékig ment, ott megállt, és csókolgatni kezdte a területet. Sonic rázkódott, kezével kaparta a szőnyeget.

\- Rendben, ez megtette.

\- Rouge! Vajon kibírja Silver, ha...

\- Passzoljuk! - kiált fel a fehér sün.

\- Meg sem hallgattál!

\- Nem is kell. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem akarjuk megcsinálni.

\- Hékás, te azt akarod, hogy mi veszítsünk, és vetkőzzek le teljesen?! - kiált fel Rouge idegesen. - Ennyi, vége a játéknak!

\- De én nem is...

\- Nem érdekelsz. Új játék! Viszont most Shadow lesz velem, Silver-t meghagyom a cicának, ő talán még kibírja idegekkel. A feladat: minden pár bevonul egy szobába, és ott gondolom nyilvánvaló, mit kell csináljanak. Aki először végez, az nyer! Hogy bizonyítsák a párok, hogy nem csaltak, erre a kis papírra élveznek rá a fiúk. - mindenkinek adott egy papírt, majd megragadta Shadow kezét és azzal bevonult a konyhába.

A két másik pár értetlenül meredt egymásra, nem voltak benne biztosak, hogy tényleg jól értették a feladatot.

\- Hát akkor... gondolom mi megyünk a fürdőbe... - szólal meg végül Blaze.

\- És akkor mi maradunk itt... - mondja zavartan Amy. - a cica elindul a fürdő felé, Silver pedig követi.

Sonic megbizonyosodott arról, hogy tényleg mindenki elvonult, és már senki sem foglalkozik velük. Amy-hez fordult, ölbe kapta, felfektette a kanapéra, és fölé hajolt.

\- Sonic, mit csinálsz? - suttogta Amy, és próbálta lelökni magáról a kék sünt, de az erősebbnek bizonyult.

\- Bocs Ames, de az előzőek után muszáj. - mondta határozottan, de visszafogott hangon. Kezével próbálta letolni Amy pizsamanadrágját, utána a bugyiját próbálta leszakítani.

\- Sonic, nem! Én ezt nem akarom csinálni! - küzd a lány, próbál kiszabadulni partnere alól, de a kék sün lefogja karjait.

\- Amikor nyalogattál, nem úgy festettél, mint aki tényleg nem akarná ezt. - mosolygott gúnyosan.

\- Ezt nem mondod komolyan! Az a játék kedvéért volt, ezt te is tudod! Ugye? Ugye tudod...? - Sonic nem törődve azzal, mit mond Amy, addig rángatta a fehérneműt, míg az végre elszakadt. A gumi elpattanásától Amy megrázkódott, felsikított és szaporán zihált. - Ne, szállj le rólam! Ez olyan kínos...

\- Hé, halkabban. Nem kéne zavarni a többieket. Na meg, nem akarod felhívni magadra a figyelmet, igaz? - Sonic lábaival terpeszre feszítette Amy-t, aki minden erejével küzdött ellene, de hiába. Végül engedett. - Ügyes kislány. Akkor most végre kezdhetjük... - A kék sün elengedte a lány egyik karját, hogy az immár szabad kézzel megfoghassa szerszámát, és betehesse Amy lyukába. Először csak dörzsölgette a nyílásnál.

\- Ne! Ne csináld! Én...

\- Bocsi, de enélkül nem leszel elég nedves, és kidörzsöllek. - magyarázta komolyan - de legalább közben megjön a kedved. Bár ha jól látom, emiatt már nem kell aggódni. - Végighúzta az ujját a lyuknál, hogy megnézze, tényleg elég nedves már a kezdéshez. Amy csípője megugrott kétszer az érintéstől. Sonic ujján maradt egy kevés váladék. Megszagolta, majd lenyalogatta. - Hmmm...!

\- Gusztustalan vagy!

\- Te pedig finom. - vágta rá. A kék sün lassan elkezdte tolni a farkát Amy-be.

\- Aú! Ez fáj! Nagyon fáj, hagyd abba!

\- Ugyan már, még szinte el sem kezdtem. Ne nyafogj ennyit.

Amy ficánkolni kezdett, hátha ezzel megnehezíti partnere dolgát. A dolog működött is, a kék sün hiába kívánta már nagyon a lányt, nem tudott betalálni. Dühében lenyomta Amy derekát, így az mozgásképtelenné vált. Sonic hatalmas lendülettel benyomta a farkát. Amy a fájdalomtól felkiáltott.

\- Á-átszakítottad a... - dadogott zokogva. - Húzd ki! Húzd ki, kérlek!

\- Ne kiabálj! Felébreszted Tails-t, és akkor abba kell hagyjam. - fogta a kanapén heverő párna huzatját, és benyomta a lány szájába - Na most ordibálj, ha tudsz.

Amy rángatni kezdte fejét, nyöszörgött, de nem tudta kiköpni szájából az anyagot. Sonic hihetetlen sebességgel mozgatta csípőjét, a rózsaszín sün alig kapott levegőt. A fiú kicsit kijjebb húzta szerszámát, majd újra benyomta tövig. Ilyenkor Amy felnyomta hasát és kaparta a kanapét. Sonic felrakta a lány karjait a feje fölé, így azokat egy kézzel is le tudta fogni. Másik kezével pólója alá nyúlt, durván simogatni kezdte a hasát, majd csipkedni kezdte a mellbimbókat. Amy zihált, szemébe könnyek szöktek. Teljesen tehetetlen volt.

\- A-Amy, túl közel vagyok, ki kell húzzam... - Sonic elengedte a lány karjait, és kihúzta a farkát. A lány mihelyst lehetett, kiszedte szájából a párnahuzatot, hogy több levegőhöz jusson. A kék sün ráélvezett a papírra. Szapora légzése egyre lelassult, megnyugodott. - Huh, ez... ez király volt. - lihegte. - Szerintem nyertünk.

A lány nem mondott semmit, arcát a párnába nyomva sírt. Sonic megvakarta a fejét, nem értette, hogy lehet, hogy a lány nem élvezte a dolgot, mikor ő akart mindig a közelébe férkőzni. Fogta a papírt, és bekopogott a konyhába. Rouge kinézett.

\- Végeztünk. - mondta Sonic mosolyogva.

\- Jó nektek, ennek még merevedése sincs. - mondta unottan, és forgatta a szemét. - Komolyan először Silver, most meg ez. A buli végére leszbi leszek.

\- Tényleg, rá kellene nézni Silver-ékre.

Pont ekkor nyílt ki a fürdőajtó, és kijött rajta Blaze.

\- Hála az égnek végeztetek. - jött ki az ajtón, nyomában a fehér sünnel.

\- Meddig jutottatok?

\- Semeddig. Bepánikoltunk és hagytuk a francba.

\- Akkor ti nyertetek. - veregette meg Sonic vállát Rouge. - Viszont most már tényleg mehetünk aludni.

Amy azóta felkelt a kanapéról, és csatlakozott a beszélgetők köréhez. Sonic ránézett, de nem tudta leolvasni a lány arcáról a gondolatokat. Egyszerre látta idegesnek és hihetetlenül csalódottnak, de emellett széles álmosoly húzódott az arcán. Tudta, hogy emiatt még szívni fog.


	2. Éjjeli csevely

Shadow kimászott a hálózsákból. Már mindenki aludt. Az ablakhoz ment, nézte a holdat. Az ő szervezete nem igényelte a pihenést, nem tudott mit kezdeni magával éjszakánként. Halk kopogás rázta meg az ajtót, és Amy kukkantott be.

\- Shadow, - suttogta, - te tényleg nem szoktál aludni?

\- Tényleg. De te szoktál. Akkor miért vagy még ilyenkor ébren?

\- B-beszélhetnénk...? - mondta zavartan, és kiment a szobából, de nyitva hagyta az ajtót, jelezvén Shadow-nak, hogy kövesse. A fekete sün kiment a szobából, és óvatosan becsukta az ajtót.

\- Mit szeretnél? - kérdezte a maga ijesztő komorságával.

\- Hogy tetszett a buli? - erőltetett egy álmosolyt az arcára. Próbált minél később rátérni a lényegre.

\- Lapos volt. Hülyeség egy 8 évesre bízni a szervezést. De kétlem, hogy azért nem tudtál elaludni este 11-től hajnali 2-ig, mert nem hagyott nyugodni a kérdés: "Tetszett Shadow-nak a buli?". Szóval?

\- Neked tetszik Rouge? - megbánta, hogy feltette a kérdést, valószínűleg erre nem fog válaszolni.

\- Nem, meleg vagyok. Egyéb? - Amy felnevetett, és könyörgő szemekkel nézett a sünre, aki megforgatta a szemét, de elszánta magát egy normális válaszra. - Nem nekem való. Teljesen másképp közelítünk meg bizonyos dolgokat. Ha már Sonic értékes nőnemű barátai közül kellene válogatni, akkor azt mondanám, te vagy a legnormálisabb. És miért hívtál ki?

\- Engem tartasz a legnormálisabbnak? - pirult el a lány, és el is felejtette, miről is akart volna eredetileg beszélni. Gondolkodott már Shadow-n, de nem mélyült el nagyon a témában. Számára mindig is Sonic volt az első és az utolsó, de ezek után...

\- Igen. Külsőre is, és viselkedésre is. Már ha eltekintünk a kirohanásaidtól, amikor hangosan "Sonic!"-ot kiabálva szaladgálsz körbe-körbe, természetesen. És miért hívtál ki? - kérdezte, már egy gyengébb ingerültség volt kivehető szavaiból.

\- Na igen, azok a kirohaná...

\- Amy. Ne terelj. Válaszolj. - a lány összerezzent, tördelni kezdte ujjait.

\- Én... én csak... Beszélnem kell valakivel... Arról amit csináltunk... Tudod a játék... - dadogott. A sün kérdő pillantást vetett rá, nem nagyon értette a lányt.

\- Hé, azért ennyire nem kell félned. Mondd nyugodtan.

\- Mi nyertük a játékot. Az utolsót. Sonic akarta, én nem. De őt nem érdekelte... Érted...? - Shadow szemei kikerekedtek. Amy leszegte fejét.

\- Miért mondod el ezt nekem? Fordítva én nem tenném. Inkább megbeszélném reggel valaki mással.

\- Kösz, hogy bizalmat szavazol! - mondta mérgesen, aztán zavartan elmosolyodott. - Nekem... muszáj beszélnem valakivel. Olyan rosszul érzem magam...

\- Na, ezzel nem vagy egyedül. Silver-rel és Blaze-zel ugyanez történt. Ott a cica nem bírt magával.

\- I-igazán? Ezt honnan tudod?

\- Láttam, hogy Silver nem alszik, csak forgolódott, és talán sírt is. Na meg láttam Blaze-en, hogy hazudik, amikor azt mondta, "nem jutottak semmire".

\- Én erre nem is figyeltem. Beszéltél vele?

\- Persze! Odamentem hozzá, és megkérdeztem: jól gondolom, hogy azért nem tudsz aludni, mert Blaze bántott? - mondta szarkasztikusan. - Ha nem akar róla beszélni, nem faggatom. Viszont rajtad látszik, hogy tönkretesz a dolog, ha nem adod ki magadból. Szóval hallgatlak.

\- De kínos... És téged nem is érdekel... Csak untatlak...

\- Neked annál jobb, legalább nem fogok figyelni, és biztosan nem mondom el senkinek, de te megosztod valakivel a problémát. - nevetett. - Rajta. Ha nekem mondod, nem kínos.

Amy hezitált, de végül nekikezdett a mesének. Ahogy mondta ki egymás után a mondatokat, kezdett egyre inkább megkönnyebbülni, de képtelen volt a sün szemébe nézni. Rövidesen be is fejezte.

\- Csak ennyi, vége... - mondta zavartan, és rugdosta lábával a padlót. Várta, hogyan fog reagálni a sün. Shadow látván, hogy a lány mennyire szorong, odament hozzá, és átölelte. Az ijedtében felkapta a fejét, erre, a sün simogatni kezdte a hátát. - Shadow...?

\- Ne félj, majd Sonic-ot elintézem. - mondta nyugtató hangon. - Garantáltan nem fogod többet látni.

\- Azért túlzásokba nem kell esni. - szólalt fel hamar Amy, mikor meghallotta, mit tervez a sün. - Végül is ez csak egy apró baki volt, nem kell már rögtön a fejét venni.

\- Apró baki, hm? Te még ezek után sem mondasz le róla? Ugyan már, ez nem érdemel meg téged. Te mindent megteszel, hogy a kedvében járj, folyton a figyelmére éhezel, és ő nem is foglalkozva veled, ezt tette. És még mindig szereted?

Amy megszeppent. Tudta, hogy a sünnek igaza van, de nem akarta beismerni magának.

\- És ha igen? Úgy viselkedsz, mint akit zavar.

\- Zavar is. Hogy férkőzzek közelebb hozzád, ha számodra csak egyvalaki létezik? - Amy meghökkent, ijedtében ledobta Shadow karját magáról, elhátrált. - Úgy tűnik, meglepett, amit mondtam. Még soha nem is gondolkodtál el rajtam?

\- Nem! Vagyis de... És?

\- Tehát nem áll tőled annyira távol, hogy ne jusson eszedbe.

\- Miért járjak veled? Egocentrikus vagy, mindenkit csak lenézel, kritizálsz, kétlem, hogy romantikus vagy, mindenben a rosszat...

\- Egy esélyt adj. Mutatok valamit, és ha azután sem akarsz velem lenni, elkönyvellek hülyének, és elmegyek. - Amy kérdő szemmel nézett a sünre, de bólintott. Shadow elindult felé, majd a lány tarkóján lerakta kezét, magához húzta és megcsókolta. Amy szemei kikerekedtek, de a fekete sün egy nyugalmat árasztó pillantással mélyen a szemébe nézett, így az lecsukta szemét. Shadow először csak a nyelve hegyével megsimogatta a lányét, utána egyre mélyebbre nyomta, és forgatni kezdte. Megsimogatta szájpadlását, majd a fogait. Végül kihúzta nyelvét, és óvatosan megharapdálta ajkait. Hátralépett, várta a lány reakcióját, de az csak sokkolva nézett rá, feje vörös volt, lerogyott a földre. Végül megszólalt.

\- Oké, kapsz egy esélyt. - Shadow elégedetten mosolygott, leguggolt hozzá és hátulról átölelte.

\- Holnap pedig szépen megbeszéled ezt az egészet Sonic-kal.

\- M-mi? Nem! Nem akarom felhozni neki. - próbált kiszabadulni Shadow karjai közül, de az erősen fogta.

\- És soha többé nem fogsz hozzászólni? Ugyan már, meg kell beszéld vele. Szerintem az a hülye most is abban a hitben van, hogy te szeretted azt az egészet. És még az is lehet, hogy újra megismétli.

\- Hát ha odamegyek hozzá, és kettesben maradunk, akkor nagy eséllyel ez lesz, szóval **nem**.

\- Akkor majd odamegyek én is. Ha hozzád ér, meghal. - Amy hálás szemekkel nézett rá, és szorosan hozzábújt. - De én mit ártottam neked?

\- Tessék? Ezt miért gondolod?

\- Hozzám bújsz, hogy érezzem a meleg, reszkető, törékeny tested, holott most nem lehetek annyira szemét, hogy ezek után letapizzalak. Miért kínzol? - Amy felnevetett, és elcsúszott a süntől. - Most már nyugodtan fogsz aludni?

\- Talán... Nem tudom... - belegondolt, hogy vissza kell menjen a szobába, ahol magára lesz hagyva az emlékeivel és a gondolataival. Kirázta a hideg, nem akart újra visszagondolni a történtekre.

\- Az segítene, ha itt, a nappali kanapéján aludnál, és én itt virrasztanék? Úgysem szoktam aludni. - a lány szemei felragyogtak. Shadow felállt, ölbe vette a lányt, és ráfektette a kanapéra. Összefonták ujjaikat, Amy lehunyta szemeit és szépen, lassan álomba szenderült.


	3. Tó-túra

Az ablakon beáramló erős fény felébresztette Amy-t. Hamar eszébe jutott az előző este alatt lezajlódó beszélgetés. Körbepillantott, merre lehet a fekete sün. Az ablak mellett találta, látványos unalommal, összefont karral merengett kifele. A lány felült, de a mocorgástól a kanapé kicsit megreccsen, mire Shadow rögtön felkapta a fejét. Egymás szemébe néztek, amitől Amy gyomra kicsit görcsbe rándult.

\- Látom felébredtél. Kipihented magad?

\- I-igen, azt hiszem. Mennyi az idő?

\- Körülbelül dél. - Amy szemei kikerekedtek. - Nyugi, Tails-szen és Cream-en kívül még mindenki nyomja az ágyat. Nem értik, hogy tudtok ennyi ideig aludni.

Ekkor kinyílt a fiúk ajtaja, és kirontott rajta a sárga róka.

\- Na, csak felébredtél te is! Szerintem már csaphatunk is egy ébresztőt. Shadow, a táskád a szobánkban van?

\- Igen, de miért k... - Tails egy intéssel jelezte, hogy köszöni a választ, és beszaladt a szobába. Pár másodperc után pedig a bejárati ajtón is kiszáguldott. A két sün kérdőn nézett egymásra, de mivel a róka egy perc után sem tért vissza, vállat vontak. Shadow elindult Amy felé. A lány zavarában felhúzta lábait, ingerülten az ujjait tördelte. Nem tudta, hogy az elmúlt éjszaka után hogyan is viselkedjen a fekete sün társaságában.

Shadow már készült leülni a lány mellé, mikor egy kintről jövő hangos dörrenésre lettek figyelmesek. Sonic tűnt fel a szobája ajtajában, arca riadt volt. Shadow-ra nézett, magyarázatot várt. Ez után Blaze is megjelent, majd lassacskán mindenki kibújt szobájából. Ásítoztak és dörzsölték a szemüket. Tails is visszajött.

\- Na, ez könnyű volt. Köszi a pisztolyt, Shadow.

\- Nagyon viccesnek érzed magad, hm? Az az egy golyó, amit ellőttél, többet ér, mint azok a golyók, amiket a lábad között hordasz, úgyhogy el is veszem őket, hogy egálban legyünk. - a sárga róka rémülten szaladt Sonic háta mögé.

\- Csigavér, Shads, csak 8 éves, honnan tudta volna? Tanulj meg uralkodni az indulataidon.

\- Te beszélsz nekem csigavérről és önuralomról, mikor... - Amy erősen belerúgott Shadow lábába, hogy ne szólja el magát. A fekete sün erőt vett magán, és nem állt neki folytatni a szöveget.

\- Inkább reggelizzünk... - javasolta halkan Cream. Mindenki egyetértően bólintott.

Tails kiment a konyhába, hogy összeüssön néhány szendvicset. Sonic levetette magát a kanapéra Amy mellé. A lány segélykérően nézett Shadow-ra, de az csak egy hosszú pislantással jelezte, hogy maradjon nyugodtan ott. Pár perc után meg is érkezett a reggeli.

\- Sonic, neked Chilidog-ot hoztam, gondoltam örülni fogsz neki.

\- Köszi haver, kedves vagy! - a kék sün izgatottan nyúlt a reggelije után. A róka odaadta a többieknek is a tálcájukat.

Amy kicsit remegve emelte szájához a kenyeret, majd gyorsan behabzsolta. A tálcán egy pohár kakaó is volt. Kortyolni szeretett volna belőle, de keze annyira reszketett, hogy kilöttyintette a ruhájára. Sonic rögtön a foltra helyezte tekintetét, ami örömére pont a lány mellénél volt. Amy észrevette, hogy a kék sün bámulja őt, ezért kapkodva letette a poharat, és karjával megpróbálta eltakarni magát.

\- Ne idegeskedj, tudok neked adni másik ruhát. - szólt nyugtató hangon Rouge.

\- Kedves, hogy felajánlod, de tudod, nem hiszem, hogy a te ruháid nekem valóak lennének... Nem annyira az én stílusom... - Amy próbált diszkréten arra célozni, hogy a denevér ruhái túlontúl dekoltáltak, és ő nem igazán volt büszke az A kosarára.

\- Egyszer felveheted. - mondta Sonic pajzán hangsúllyal. Amy nyelt egyet.

\- Fogd be, mondta, hogy nem akar olyan ruhát felvenni. Majd adok neki én. - Blaze letette a tálcáját, és elment a táskájáért, amiből kivett egy egyszerű, lila tunikát. - Vedd át, addig kimosom a foltot.

\- Rendben, csak bemegyek a szobába átöltözni.

\- A tegnapiak után szerintem nyugodtan maradhatsz itt.

\- A tegnapiak után? - Tails kérdőn nézett a többiekre.

\- Ne is törődj vele. - legyintett Rouge. - Amy, azzal, hogy ennyire takargatod magad, csak még jobban felhívod magadra a figyelmed. Szóval ess túl rajta.

\- Jó... - Amy zavartan kibújt a koszos ruhából, majd odaadta Blaze-nek, aki már szaladt is vele a fürdőbe, hogy kimossa. Siettében észre sem vette, hogy kezében maradt a tiszta. - Várj, ideadnád a... - De már a csap zubogott, a cica nem hallott semmit.

Amy arca egyre vörösebb volt, becsukta szemét. Egy párnát ölelt magához, ami aránylag el is takarta. Mindenki a lányt nézte.

\- Lehetne bennetek annyi, hogy háttal álltok neki. - vetette oda erősen Shadow, mire mindenki megfordult.

Blaze hamarosan visszaszaladt saját pólójával, és Amy kezébe nyomta. A sün kapkodva felvette a ruhadarabot.

\- Bocsi, elfelejtettem odaadni az előbb. Hé, nagyon vörös az arcod, nyugalom, nem történt semmi. Tails biztos hoz neked egy másik bögre kakaót.

\- Ó, nem, köszönöm, azt hiszem eleget ettem. És köszi a pólót is. - mosolygott kínjában.

\- Szerintem a többiek is befejezték. - szólalt meg Tails.- Adjátok ide a tálcákat, elmosogatok. Azután bújócska lesz, alkossatok csapatokat!

Mikor a róka elment, a társaság unottan sóhajtott.

\- Ennél unalmasabb játék sem létezik... - fogta a fejét Rouge. - kivéve az Activity-t.

\- Mi a baj vele? Szerintem szuper játék! - ugrált örömében Cream.

\- Hat éves vagy, szerinted plüssökkel játszani is izgalmas. Na, alkossunk csapatokat. Mivel még mindig én vagyok a legidősebb, ez a feladat megint rám hárul. Cream, Silver, Blaze és Tails együtt lesznek, a többiek pedig velem.

Amy-t vegyes érzelmek öntötték el. Örült, hogy Shadow-val került össze, másrészről a rémületet hozta rá a tudat, hogy Sonic is a csapat tagja. Közben Tails is visszaért.

\- Nem tudom, kikkel vagyok együtt, de az a csapat keres először. Ha megtalálunk mindenkit tíz percen belül, mi nyerünk, de ha kimarad valaki, vesztünk. Kezdünk számolni!

\- Rendben, srácok, ne hozzatok szégyent a fejemre! Egy ilyen gyerekes játék nehogy már kifogjon rajtatok.

Mind a négyen szétszéledtek. Sonic körbe-körbe szaladgált, nem talált magának búvóhelyet. Rouge betuszkolta magát a mosógépbe, Shadow csak leült a kanapéra, nem érdekelte a játék, Amy pedig úgy döntött, a ruhásszekrényben fog menedékre találni. Bebújt, majd magára húzta az ajtót. A szekrény tágas volt, kényelmesen elfért. Magára terített néhány pulcsit, hogy jobban elrejtse magát.

Sonic megvakarta a fejét, tanácstalan volt. Látta, hova bújt a rózsaszín sün, gondolta, az számára is megfelelő búvóhely. Halkan odaosont.

\- Oda már Amy bújt, keress másik helyet. - suttogta Shadow.

\- Te is látod, mekkora ez a szekrény. Simán elférünk. - A fekete sün felmordult. Sonic gúnyosan mosolygott. - Irigykedünk? Neked is eszedbe juthatott volna, de szokás szerint lassú vagy. Ezt is én nyertem.

\- Ez nem rólad és rólam szól. Hagyd békén őt.

\- Tudom, hogy hajtasz rá, ne is tagadd. De nem fogom átengedni neked. Ja, és ne nyiss ránk, mert akkor rájönnek, hogy itt vagyunk. - Kinyitotta a szekrény ajtót. - Hali, Ames. Szorítasz egy kis helyet?

A lány lefagyott. Mit mondjon? És mi lesz, ha felhozza a tegnap estét? De Sonic meg sem várta a választ, lehuppant Amy mellé, és bezárta magukat.

Közben Silver szaladt oda Shadow mellé.

\- Szevasz.

\- Hali. Elsősorban: megvagy. Bár gondolom, ez nem igazán érdekel. Másodsorban viszont: Segíts! - körbeforgott, hogy van-e valaki a közelben. Mikor megbizonyosodott arról, hogy nincs, halkabban ugyan, de folytatta: - Blaze... Hol is kezdjem... szóval folyton piszkál. És... fogdos ott lent. Én csak... nem tudom, kivel beszélhetném meg... Haverok vagyunk, megbízok benned, tudnál segíteni?

\- Na, már te is... - sóhajtott. - Mi vagyok én, lelki tanácsadó?

\- Nem kell sokat tenned, csak egy kicsit szívasd meg. Macska, szóval utálja a vizet, esetleg...

\- Neked bármit. - Shadow felállt, elkezdte keresni a cicát. Mikor megtalálta, felkapta az ölébe, és kiszaladt vele a házból. Silver utánuk szaladt.

\- Tegyél le, te állat, mégis mit csinálsz?! - próbált kiszabadulni Shadow öléből, de az erősen fogta. Silver furcsálva nézte a jelenetet.

Shadow egy tóhoz érve letette Blaze-t, de még mindig fogta a karját.

\- Idefigyelj. Amikor te megfogod Silver farkát, az neki ilyen érzés. - a fekete sün benyúlt a lány lába közé, aki az érzéstől felnyögött.

\- Áh, hagyd abba, eressz el! Silver, meg foglak ölni! Shadow, nem csináltam semmit! Esküszöm! - Shadow újra felkapta a cicát, és bedobta a tóba.

\- És ugyanennyire kellemetlen. - mosolygott.

Blaze nehezen kievickélt a vízből. A fekete sün elé állt, arca lángba borult.

\- Csak azért nem öllek meg, mert Sonic szerencsétlen áldozata lettél, és nagyon megsajnáltalak. - hangja komoly volt. - Sonic kérte, hogy Silver színészkedjen! Hallottam, amikor beszéltek, higgy nekem! Azért kérte, hogy ne legyél a házban, amikor Amy-t...

Shadow elfordult a lánytól. Ingerülten az ezüst sünre nézett, leolvasta az arcából, hogy tényleg átverés volt az egész. Közben Tails, Rouge és Cream odaért a tóhoz.

\- Mi történt? Blaze, jól vagy? - szaladt hozzá Tails. - Láttuk, hogy elszaladtatok, utánatok jöttünk.

\- Mi van a többiekkel? Hol vannak? - kérdezte Shadow idegesen.

\- Nem találtuk meg őket, még biztos a búvóhelyükön vannak. - a fekete sünnek nem is kellett több, visszaindult a házhoz.


	4. A terv célba ér (?)

Eközben Sonic és Amy a szekrényben várakoztak. A lány a lehető legjobban elhúzódott csapattársától. Kellemetlennek érezte a helyzetet, egy-két mondatváltással el lehetett volna oszlatni a feszültséget a levegőben, de inkább mégsem szólt a fiúhoz.

\- Te is hallod? - kérdezte Sonic. - Mintha... Blaze kiabálna. - Mindketten fülelni kezdtek, de addigra már nem hallatszott semmi. - Szerinted eltelt már a tíz perc? Kimehetünk?

\- Öhm... Nem tudom... - dadogott a lány, félelmében reszketett. - szerintem maradjunk itt, ameddig nem szólnak.

\- Szerintem is. Mellesleg, hogy tetszett a tegnap este? Lenne kedved megismételni? - elkezdte simogatni a lány hátát, másik kezével finoman megmarkolta egyik mellét. A lány legszívesebben felkiáltott volna, de nem akart feltűnést kelteni.

\- Hagyd abba. - suttogta. - Bármikor benyithatnak.

\- Csak ez tart vissza? Hát, akkor van egy jó hírem. Elintéztem, hogy Silver elcsaljon mindenkit a házból. Csak ketten vagyunk.

\- T-tudod mit, mégis menjünk ki, már biztosan eltelt a tíz perc. - Amy gyorsan kikászálódott a ruhák alól, hogy megszökjön. Némileg nehéz volt, mivel nem szűrődött be semmi fény. Ám amikor kilökte volna az ajtót, Sonic leteperte őt.

\- Ugyan, ne szégyenlősködj.

\- Szállj le rólam! - rúgkapált. - Nem akarom veled ezt csinálni!

\- De Shadow-val már igen, hm? Láttam, hogy tegnap a nappaliban aludtál, ő pedig melletted virrasztott - Amy elvörösödött, erre nem tudott mit mondani. A kék sün ingerülten szétszakította a lány nadrágját. Amy most már nem fogta vissza magát, hangosan felsikított.

\- Ne, hagyj békén! Eressz el! - Sonic újból a lány mellére helyezte tenyerét, majd lassan lejjebb csúsztatta, egészen a fehérneműjéig.

\- Kár, hogy nem látom, biztos aranyos kis bugyid van. - simogatta. Amy nyöszörgött, szaporán lélegzett. - Érzem, hogy vannak rajta csipkék. De mivel ilyen sötét van, nincs szükség rá. Le is vehetjük.

Amy olyan hangosan kiabált, ahogyan csak tőle telt. Sonic félt, hogy talán valaki meghallja őt, ezért elemelte kezeit a lány testéről majd durván megcsókolta. Amy összerezzent, abbahagyta a rúgkapálást. A fiú látván, hogy némileg lenyugodtak a kedélyek, elhúzta magát a lánytól.

\- Nem kell ordítanod, nem lesz semmi baj. - suttogott, és finoman a lány karját simogatta. - Tudom, tegnap kicsit rosszul sültek el a dolgok, de ez most más. Most nem egy játék kedvéért szeretném csinálni. És óvatos leszek, ígérem. Nyugodj meg.

\- De... de én nem akarom. A múlt éjjel után szerintem soha többé. Szóval kérlek, engedj el.

\- Ilyen választási lehetőség nincs. Megpróbáltam kedves lenni, de ha te így sem akarod, kénytelen leszek kényszeríteni téged. - Sonic újból megmarkolta az alsóneműt, és egy hirtelen rántással letépte a lányról. Másik kezét erősen a szájára tapasztotta.

Amy próbált kiszabadulni Sonic alól, de ez reménytelennek bizonyult. A kék sün szerszámát a lány nyílásánál kezdte dörzsölgetni, mire Amy nyöszörögni kezdett.

\- Ismerős érzés, hm? Ne aggódj, ez az egész nem fog semmiben sem különbözni a tegnapitól. - Sonic az egyik ujját benyomta a lyukba. - Hm, még nem vagy elég nedves. De úgy látom tetszik, ahogy hozzád érek ott.

Sonic forgatni kezdte ujját, amitől a rózsaszín sündisznó rángatózni kezdett, szeme könnybe lábadt. Nem értette, hogy ismétlődhet meg vele ez.

Ekkor hangos csattanás hallatszott. A fiú már rögtön tudta: valaki bejött, és sejtette is, ki az. Kirúgta a ajtót, és szélsebesen elillant. Amy is szeretett volna elszaladni, de még a sokk hatása alatt volt, így az egyetlen, amit tenni tudott az volt, hogy maga elé kapott egy pulóvert.

Shadow jelent meg a szekrény előtt. A lány szemei felragyogtak, de pillantásában még mindig ott volt az elkeseredettség, így a fekete sün rájött, hogy elkésett.

\- Itt hagytál... - mondta melankolikus hangon, és lehajtotta fejét. Pár pillanattal később könnyekben tört ki.

Shadow nem szólalt meg. Nem volt semmi mentsége, hisz megígérte a lánynak, hogy Sonic nem fog még egyszer hozzáérni. Beült mellé a szekrénybe, át szerette volna karolni. Amy azonban ellökte karját.

\- Ne, ne érj hozzám! Csak... csak hagyj békén... - felállt, magához szorította a pulóvert, és kiszaladt a házból. Shadow csak sóhajtott, és egy ideig némán nézte az ajtót, amelyen kirohant, majd idegességében öklét a falba verte, oly erővel, hogy az megreccsent.

Nemsokára a többiek is megérkeztek.

\- Láttuk elszaladni Amy-t. Ugye, nem...? - szólt halkan Silver.

\- Szerinted? Persze, hogy nem, csak kellemesen bájcsevegtek a sötét, szűk szekrényben, miközben gyakorlatilag egymás testére voltak borulva. - szólt Shadow szarkasztikusan. - De egy percet se aggódj, Silver. Biztos lehetsz abban, hogy közvetlenül Sonic után téged is fejbelőlek.

\- Fogd vissza magad, Sha- - Blaze be sem tudta fejezni a mondandóját, mert a fekete sün ingerülten közbeszólt.

\- Te meg se szólalj. Sikerült tettestársnak lenned abban, hogy a mi drága szuperhősünk Amy-t... bocs, nem fejezem be a mondatot, mert a fal nem bírna el még egy belebokszolást. És ennek dacára úgy gondolod, hogy te méltó vagy arra, hogy másoknak morális útmutatást adj? Szép, mit ne mondjak.

\- Hékás, tőlem tudtad meg Sonic tervét, hálás is lehetnél!

\- Igazad van, elnézést. - hajtotta le Shadow a fejét. - A kitálalásod pont jókor jött, és végül nem is jött össze Sonic-nak az, amit akart, köszönhetően ennek. Sőt, gratulálok a hősies helytállásodért.

\- És ha már mindenkiről véleményformációt alkotok, akkor Tails. Nyolc éves létedre számtalanszor bebizonyítottad, hogy a kor nem számít a jócselekedetek terén. Mégis képes voltál a világ legunalmasabb, leggyerekesebb buliját megszervezni. Ezzel azt okoztad, hogy mi külön bulit szervezzünk az éjszaka folyamán, és akarva vagy akaratlanul, de lehetőséget adtál Sonic-nak arra, hogy ezeket a szörnyűségeket véghezvigye. És Rouge. Legidősebb résztvevő létedre (ha az én 50 év fölöslegemet nem számoljuk) nemcsak, hogy képtelen voltál akármilyen módon kézben tartani az eseményeket, és az egész tervezgetés csak elsuhant a füled mellett, de ráadásul az elején segítettél a többieknek a perverz játékokkal, olyan hatékonyan, hogy még mindig nem tudom, benne voltál-e, vagy sem. És Cream... mint ennek a csapatnak egyetlen értelmes tagja, üdvözöllek köreinkben.

Mindenki csak feszülten hallgatta a csíkos sündisznó szidalmazásait, érezvén tetteik súlyát. Egyedül Cream volt boldog, hogy "Mr. Shadow megdicsérte". - És, ha most megbocsátotok, - fejezte be Shadow monológját, - karóba kell húzzak egy kék sünt. - Azzal nekiindult, s pillanatokkal múlva csak egy porfelhő jelezte, hogy valaha ott állt.


End file.
